


dastardly rascal

by fagstar



Category: Serena - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, dastardly rascal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: in which serena finally updates her server and causes the apocalypse
Kudos: 1





	dastardly rascal

**Author's Note:**

> idk i thought this was funny tee hee

serena woke up in the early hours of the morning (11 am) to her phone buzzing. she shuffled into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone. it lit up when she pressed the button and she was not surprised to see that elias had spammed her. again. she unlocked her phone and went to her instagram dms. elias had sent her messages comprised singular letters that, when arranged in order, read "SERENA UPDATE YOUR FUCKING MINECRAFT SERVER PLEASE IM SO BORED". serena didn't know how to update her server, so she googled it. when that yielded no results, she decided to just ask her dad to do it. surprisingly, he was not busy. he opened the server and updated it, and also gave serena creative mode at her request. she went back to her room, replied to the many messages, and began playing minecraft. after a while of just mining and breeding chickens in her bedroom, serena decided to become a hooligan. a no-good troublemaker, if you will. some might even say, a dastardly rascal. loading up her inventory with tnt and redstone torches, she filled the house elias had spend an hour making to the brim with tnt. then, she placed tnt in a line, each tnt block just close enough that, upon detonation, would trigger the next block to explode. it took her about 45 minutes of placing tnt to reach the ocean, and then she followed her trail of explosives back to the house. she texted elias, "prepare for destruction" before placing a single redstone torch. nothing happened. oopsie daisy. serena broke the torch and placed it again, one block over. the tnt began to hiss. and than, there was a huge explosion. after looking around the crater for a few moments, she started to detonate the trail of tnt. serena followed it as it wreaked destruction along the land. suddenly, she heard an explosion outside. she looked out the window to see a crater in the middle of the road, and houses on fire. elias texted her, "dude what did you do". she replied, "idek bro". just then, one of those alert thingies popped up on her phone screen. it read, "major explosions on each continent will cause major devastation. take cover." damn. serena closed her computer before texting the argan oil groupchat, "sowwy homies my bad". then her house exploded. the end

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
